


Mine, Forever

by sydwrites



Series: JUDE (HUNGRY HEARTS) ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [2]
Category: Hungry Hearts (2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fleshlight use, Panty Sniffing, Smutty goodness, absolutely sinful, its a sinfest y'all, panty fucking, panty tasting, possessive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: You accidentally left a pair of your dirty underwear in the laundry room of the building. Your lusting neighbor Jude picks them up, unbeknownst to you, with the intent to return them...Yeah, you never saw that pair again.
Relationships: Jude (Hungry Hearts)/You
Series: JUDE (HUNGRY HEARTS) ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048492
Kudos: 8





	Mine, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

Jude watched her walk by and into her apartment through the peephole in his door. For weeks now, he hasn’t been able to get her off his mind.  
He watched as she fumbled with the lock, trying to hold her laundry basket at the same time but eventually giving up, placing it on the ground before pushing the door open and pulling it inside with her.  
His pants became noticeably tighter as he watched her bend over, showing off her perfect ass that he so longed to grab and hold in his hands. He sighed, picking up his own laundry basket and heading down the three flights of stairs to the laundry room.   
Since beginning his new job at NYU’s engineering lab, he’s been living at university housing until he finds a place of his own. But now, he wasn’t so sure he wanted to leave the building, leave her.   
His loud footsteps echoed throughout the stairwell as he descended, stepping out into the hallway and walking into the laundry room. He placed his basket down and began tossing his clothes into the machine when a certain pink garment caught his eye.   
Jude looked over and almost growled when he saw what it was: a frilly set of pink lace panties laying forgotten on the concrete floor. His pants became even tighter when he realized who’d been in here last.  
Y/N.  
“Fuck” he mumbled to himself, quickly looking around before grabbing them off the floor and tucking them into his pocket. He went back over and finished up his laundry, twisting the knob of the washer to the correct setting before heading back up to his apartment.   
\--

He told himself that he shouldn’t do it, that he should go and put them back before she found out he took them.  
That thought was quickly discarded as he sunk the fleshlight down his length, growling loudly at the sensation.   
“That’s it, fuck, such a good little pussy.”  
His other hand was wrapped around the crotch portion of the stolen underwear, feeling for any signs of wetness as he began working the toy up and down his incredibly hard length.  
“Fuck Y/N, I’ve been wanting this for such a long time. Ever since I saw you move in, I knew I had to have you.” His hand squeezed the plastic, pushing it tighter around him while his pace increased. “I bet you’ve wanted me to, little slut, always prancing around in those little short fucking skirts that barely come down past your ass. God, you’re just begging me to bend you over fuck you raw with my big fat fucking cock, shit!”  
His hips arched up off of the couch as he began bucking up into the toy, moaning at the squelching sound that filled the room. He gripped tighter around the lace in his other hand before bringing it up to his nose, inhaling deeply.  
“Oh fuck, I bet you have such a fuckable little cunt, don’t you Y/N? Always so eager to get fucked and filled, but none of them have been able to truly satisfy you. You need my cock to stretch you out, pound the goddamn shit out of you until you’re so fucking sore you can’t even sit down!”  
He was rutting desperately against the toy as he felt his climax steadily building.   
“Yes, take this cock, take it all in your filthy cunt! You see what I can give you, Y/N, see how much better I am than any of those other boys? I’d fuck you so much better than them, give you my big fat cock over and over again until you’re fucking begging me to stop!”  
Jude growled, hips bucking up wildly as he thought about what he’d do to you.  
“Once I’ve got you crying on my cock and begging me to stop, I’ll spill myself deep inside of you, fill you up with my cum. Fuck, I’ll shoot it so deep it’ll get your whore cunt pregnant!”  
He felt his balls tighten, moaning and grunting loudly as he continued talking.  
“God yes, I’ll stuff you so fucking full that you’ll get pregnant. Are you gonna give me a fucking baby like a good girl? Fuck, your pussy’s so fucking desperate for my cum that you probably will, won’t even have to fuck you a second time. I’ll make you mine Y/N, fuck my child into you so that I can keep you around forever!”  
His head fell back against the sofa and he roared loudly as he shot his release deep inside the silicon toy.  
“Take it, take all of my cum in you, let me mark your insides with it! Fuck!”  
He slowed his thrusts down as he came down from orgasm, groaning when he felt himself still very much erect. Quickly, he stood up and held the toy in his hands, resting it on the arm of the couch before starting to thrust into it. His eyes fell to the panties in his hand and he moaned, picking them up before shoving them into his mouth.  
His hips were soon pounding into the toy, fucking it hard as his tongue explored the fabric and searched for a taste of her. He suddenly growled around the fabric as his tongue convinced his mind that it’d finally gotten a taste.   
“Mmmmffhhh! Gon’a fff-kn cm all in ths sweet lil pussy, ff-k!”  
Jude’s words were muffled by the fabric in his mouth as he desperately pounded the toy, quickly falling into yet another orgasm with Y/N’s name on his tongue.  
He moaned and gasped, spitting out the fabric, leaning over as he buried his cum deep inside of the fleshlight. His breath was heavy as he came down from his orgasm, pulling out and grabbing a tissue to wipe off his cum-covered dick.   
Once he’d cleaned himself up, he put the fleshlight in the sink and sat back down on the couch. He eyes the underwear laying next to him, instantly panicking about how in the world he was supposed to return them when the crotch had been soaked through?  
After minutes of straight panic, he decided to just…hang onto them for a little bit longer.  
Yeah, she’s never getting that pair back.

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
